Control
by the dark bird raven
Summary: Raven loses control of her powers, and enters a coma. Trigon slowly takes her body over. Then Robin realizes he loves Raven..but what about Starfire. Rating may change Rae/Rob BB/Rae BB/Terra Slight Star/Rob Cy/Rae Cy/Bee


* * *

Control

**Normal POV**

**The battle had been fierce. It had been frightening. Daggers were thrown across the room; it was surprising that nobody got hurt. But the other Titans couldn't help out; no this was a one-on-one battle. The battle was……verbal. The two birds were arguing. Raven was rarely coming out of her room nowadays, and Robin demanded to know why.**

"**TELL ME WHY YOU'RE ISOLATING YOURSELF AWAY FROM THE TEAM!" Roared Robin, fury dripping off of his voice like water dripping over the side of a table.**

"**Why would you care? Besides, it is none of your business." Raven replied, arms crossed over her chest, her voice calm and steady.**

"**BECAUSE THIS IS A TEAM, NOT SOME DEMENTED HAVEN FOR DEMONS LIKE AZARATH! HERE WE ACTUALLY CARE FOR PEOPLE'S WELL BEING!" He blurted, immediately regretting being born. Raven grew ten times her size with rage, or was it her demonic heritage taking over? It didn't matter; Bestboy was now dripping wet and pant-less, due to the fact that Raven literally scared the pants off of him. AND he wet himself. She bellowed,**

"**WHAT?" Followed by and eerie, demon-ish, Trigon-like cackle of near insanity. "YOU'LL REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" She swung at him, sending him flying into the wall. The others watched with eyes as big as dinner plates. Spinning around, she faced the other Titans.**

"**WHO'S NEXT?" Cried a voice, too deep, too dark, and just too plain creepy to be Raven's, in fact it sounded a lot like…..**

"**TRIGON" Cyborg menacingly growled, venom dripping off of his very voice.**

**Trigon laughed." Yes, however I like to skip greetings and go straight to the kill."**

**The Titan's eyes widened. Suddenly, Trigon/Raven began to jerk, and squirm,**

"**GET OUT!" Raven cried, feeling excruciating pain in her heart.**

"**NEVER" Cried a voice from deep inside of her.**

"**AHHH" She screamed in pure agony as blood rushed out of her mouth and the mark of **

**Scath was embedded all over her body. Then everything went black, as she entered sub-consciousness.**

**IN THE MEDICAL WING**

**Robin nervously paced about in the blinding-white room of the Titan's Tower.**

"**When is she going to wake up?" Cyborg looked at him with his robotic eye. He whispered gently**

"**You really care for her don't you?" Robin looked at him with shock chiseled into the pale features of his scarred face.**

"**How...d-did...w-why…?" He stammered sweat glistening on his cheeks. Cyborg grinned one of his wide, toothy, goofy looking grins of his and chuckled.**

"**I knew it! I knew it" Robin cursed under his breath, quite a few times, cursing some rather, and vulgar words.**

"**Just tell me when she's going to be okay, okay?" He replied, a ruby blush ordinating his face, snaking up his slender neck, and spreading through out his pale , now tomato-colored, face. Cyborg could actually feel the heat of his blush warming the air surrounding them. He chuckled, and put a comforting robotic hand on his sweat-covered shoulder. He softened his voice.**

"**She's a beauty, isn't she?" Robin stared at him, his mouth hanging agape. "I once thought I was in love with her, so we got together, and remember the first time we confronted Doctor Light?" Robin nodded slowly, carefully comprehending and fully digesting Cyborg's words." Well, that day I kind of, well, broke up with her... and" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and flinched as Robin bellowed at him.**

"**WHAT?!" Cyborg shot him a glare, which however wasn't a match for Raven's glares, was still enough to silence the annoying Boy Wonder.**

"**Let me finish, for God's sakes" Robin crossed his arms and pouted like a four year old child. Cyborg sighed.**

"**I saw this vixen beauty, dark goddess, model-to-be (LOL), with perfect curves and a perfect body, more like a sister, can you believe it?" He chuckled lightly at his own lame joke. Meanwhile, Robin had steam practically coming out of his ears. **_**I wouldn't be very surprised if he started to stomp his feet, flail his legs and arms wildly, begin to wail, and throw a huge tantrum right now. **_**Cyborg thought as he saw Robin's foreboding expression grow deeper into his features. **

"**And the moral of this ridiculous story is..." Robin waved his hands like a complete smart-aleck.**

"**Raven's always been beautiful, Boy Blunder, and you've been to busy with Star ( GRR) to notice the true beauty. You've been blind, and suddenly now you see her, so you don't know anything about her. Listen boy, this better be real love. And." His voice grew to a menacing whisper," And if you break her heart and make her shed one, single tear, ONE!, I break you." Now knowing Robin you'd expect him to shoot some witty remark back, but however this time, he was interrupted. Interrupted by the heart stopping sound of the EKG, the unending BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**


End file.
